Tú eres como el Cielo
by Yoketa
Summary: Después de luchar en el monte de las animas, Kagome siente que debe ayudar al líder de los Shichinin-tai. Pero un sentimiento extraño surge por aquel joven ¿podrá superar las barreras que los separan? bien, hola a todos! este es mi primer long-fic. espero les guste no es mucho lo se pero recien empiezo u.u sean amables(?. amo a BankxKag asi que este es un fic para ellos :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Comenzaba el amanecer. El sol se asomaba tímidamente por las colinas bajas del este, poco a poco salía de su escondite para alumbrar completamente a ese valle, y su luz llego a los ojos chocolates de una joven miko que se encontraba sentada en una roca con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro que contemplaba tan hermoso fenómeno natural.

Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la muchacha expresando así su estado de paz, cerró los ojos por un momento para poder escuchar mejor el cantar de las aves que recién comenzaban a desperezarse y a salir de sus nidos en busca de alimento. Sintió como se acercaba un ave y cuando escucho su hermoso canto tan cerca de ella, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un pequeño azulejo posado en una rama que estaba a unos metros por encima de ella. Miro con ternura aquel pajarillo de color zafiro y sonrió al ver que este no se había espantado de su presencia sino que estaba ahí cantando para ella.

Todo el momento se vio interrumpido cuando un escucho un fuerte y seco golpe a unos kilómetros a su izquierda, el pequeño pajarito voló asustado y Kagome no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante tan escandaloso ruido. Se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la fuente de aquel alboroto.

Inuyasha había despertado temprano y al no ver a Kagome en el campamento junto a los demás decidió ir a buscarla, percibió su aroma a unos pocos pasos de haberse alejado de sus aun dormidos amigos. Pensó en ir a verla pero lo analizo mejor y quiso practicar un poco más con colmillo de acero, al fin que de todas maneras la vería mas tarde y si acaso ella se metía en problemas él no tardaría en saberlo y correría a su rescate. Se alejó un poco más para evitar que el ruido despertara a Sango, Miroku, Kirara o Shippo, sabía bien que estaban agotados pues los últimos días se encontraban yendo de un lugar a otro en busca de señales de Naraku, y se habían topado con demás demonios en el camino. Sin duda ellos luchaban bien pero eran humanos y Shippo apenas un pequeño zorrito por eso debía tener consideración y darles tiempo de recuperarse. A Inuyasha no le afectaba tanto ese ritmo de vida, puesto que al ser mitad bestia le daba mayor resistencia que cualquier humano común.

Estando a varios kilómetros alejado del campamento pero aun estando alerta del bienestar de la azabache. Cerro los ojos respirando profundamente el aire puro del valle, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana sobre su sereno rostro y como las hebras platinadas de su cabello bailaban al ritmo de esta, sus sentidos se agudizaron sus lindas orejitas blancas se movían ante el menor sonido cercano y su nariz se arrugo ante el fétido olor de un demonio cercano, frunció el ceño en señal de molestia "¿ porque molestas tan temprano?" pensó y gruño al sentir como aquella maligna presencia se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia él. Se tranquilizó al saber que todos los demás estaban a salvo, pues aquel maligno ser no escaparía con vida de allí. "no pareces tan fuerte, acabare contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" abrió los ojos y sonrió complacido al notar que el demonio se encontraba enfrente de él.

Era un ser horrible, tenía un aspecto similar al de un dragón ancestral solo que este tenía unos asquerosos tentáculos y serpientes que salían de su cuerpo como extremidades, su ojos eran rojos de color sangre y siseaba con su larga y delgada lengua, moviéndola de lado a lado como si se estuviera deleitando al probar algo delicioso. Probablemente pensaría que aquel hibrido se convertiría en su desayuno, pero se relamió antes de tiempo pues cuando tomo impulso para atacar y se encontraba en carrera hacia Inuyasha, este ya había desenfundado a colmillo de acero y con un movimiento de aquella singular espada acabo con la existencia del grotesco ser.

-¡Vieeento Coortanteee!- dijo al mismo tiempo que de su espada se desprendía una ráfaga de luz amarrilla que envolvió al demonio y acabo pulverizándolo en segundos. Inuyasha se sintió satisfecho, pues ya había entrenado como lo había planeado. De pronto detecto el aroma de Kagome acercándose a él, colmillo de acero volvió a su estado normal y el muchacho la enfundo en su estuche. Se dirigía a encontrarse con la azabache, pensó que tal vez se había percatado de su gran acto heroico y esperaba ser reconocido por tal tarea, sonrió satisfecho al ver en ella una expresión de asombro y un poco de …¿enfado?

-Inu… Yasha…- la muchacha vio en esos ojos dorados del hanyou una pequeña pizca de orgullo- ¡¿Qué rayos piensas que haces InuYasha?!- le reclamo con un tono evidente de enfado, como era que podía estar haciendo tanto alboroto tan temprano, al menos hubiese esperado a que los demás despertaran pero no, el señorito prepotente podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando se le venga en gana. Dio una mirada fulminante al muchacho quien ante esta advertencia solo retrocedió unos pasos con una expresión de temor en su rostro, ahora sería el momento en que escucharía esa palabra tan odiada y temida por él. Quiso correr pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kagome suspiro calmándose, cerró los ojos por un momento y su expresión era tranquila. Pero Inuyasha sabía que no había que confiarse de esa faceta pues justo después de esto ella pronunciaba el conjuro que hacia al hanyou temblar. Frunció levemente el ceño y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo-¡Abaaaajooooo!- InuYasha sintió un fuerte dolor en su cara que ahora se encontraba enterrada unos centímetros en la tierra al igual que todo su cuerpo, como detestaba aquella palabra que le traía dolor escuchar. Pero eso no fue todo…-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!- nuevamente el muchacho se enterró mas en el suelo gruñendo con molestia a la chica que le causaba tal estado. Kagome comenzaba a caminar en dirección al campamento cuando se detuvo y hablo por atrás de su hombro.- y espero que aprendas a no molestar tan temprano-dijo en un tono cortante, para luego suavizar su voz- vamos Inuyasha, no te quedes atrás- su tono era burlón e Inuyasha se molestó pero solo se limitó a gruñirle y decirle-¡ Kagooomee! ¡Niña tonta! No me dejes aquí, ¡espérame!- y se levantó dificultosamente del suelo, sacudiéndose un poco su traje de de pelos de rata de fuego y comenzó a correr para seguirle el paso a la ya adelantada muchacha.

Una vez a su lado, le comento furioso.- ni siquiera sabes que paso ¿y me reclamas por el escándalo que hice?- frunció el ceño y la miro pero Kagome seguía con la vista en el camino y tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. No quiso mirarlo, le encantaba cuando se enfadaba y disfrutaría un poco más de su humor ya que le divertía la manera en que el muchacho refunfuñaba. Solo lo vio de reojo y volvió su vista rápidamente al frente.

-no es necesario saber porque hacías tanto ruido aun siendo tan temprano- le dijo la azabache pero no apartaba su vista del camino. Estaban a unos kilómetros más del campamento así que tendría tiempo de calmarlo para cuando lleguen.

-¡por supuesto que es importante! ¿Acaso piensas que me encanta molestar?-dijo el joven hanyou aun enfadado.- pues para tu información… yo solo acabe con la triste existencia de un maligno demonio que me pretendía como desayuno- Inuyasha dejo de mirar a Kagome para optar por una postura indiferente al igual que ella. Puso sus manos dentro de las mangas de su chaqueta roja y camino con los ojos cerrados mostrando desinterés en la presencia de la joven.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar la justificación de él muchacho ¿por qué ella no se había percatado de aquella presencia? Mas dejo de preocuparse puesto que ya no importaba, Inuyasha se había encargado de aquella criatura. Y cuando vio la postura que tomaba el peliplata reprimió una risita, era divertido ver como aquel muchacho actuaba orgulloso.- Mph, está bien pero hubieses sido un poco más silencioso. No eres el único en este bosque y los chicos aún se encontraban dormidos, pudiste haberles causado un paro cardiaco por el tremendo escándalo. Señalo la chica mostrando su razón para haberse enfadado.

Ambos discutieron un poco más hasta que llegaron al campamento en donde Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shippo ya se encontraban despiertos y activos. Sango fue con Kirara a recorrer el lugar en busca de sus dos amigo pero se había tranquilizado cuando escucho la voz de Kagome decir "Abajo" tantas veces que decidió mejor esperarlos con los chicos. Miroku había ido a buscar al de comer y encontró algunas frutas frescas que servían lo bastante como para satisfacer el apetito de todo el grupo, al menos por lo que transcurriría de la mañana. Shippo había acomodado todas las cosas de Kagome en su gran mochila amarilla, había guardado los sacos de dormir y algunas mantas que habían utilizado la noche anterior. Ya estaban preparados para partir de nuevo cuando lo decidieran Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Buenos días, señorita Kagome.- dijo el monje con una amable sonrisa y un saludo de mano.

-Buenos días para usted, su excelencia- respondió la joven azabache con una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió hacia Sango que llevaba a Shippo en su hombro y a una tierna Kirara en sus brazos.-Buenos días Sango ¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto haciendo referencia a la posible molesta presencia del monje con sus malos hábitos de su mano "maldita". Sango comprendió la indirecta de su amiga y solo se limitó a sonreír en agradecimiento por su preocupación y además por diversión al ver el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del pervertido monje que se percató de que hablaban de él.

-todo ha estado tranquilo, Kagome- dijo Shippo que salto a los brazos de la miko y comenzó a abrazarla.- ¿dónde has estado?- dijo el curioso zorrito que ahora se mecía en los delicados brazos de la joven.

-me había despertado temprano y decidí dar un paseo para no despertarlos y además debía tomar aire fresco- dijo Kagome y termino con una sonrisa, Sango se contuvo de preguntar por lo ocurrido en el bosque, pues ya tendría tiempo para platicar sobre aquello. Ahora debían desayunar para partir pronto de allí en busca de más pistas para encontrar al desagradable Naraku.

-Vamos Kagome, desayunemos y así podremos partir cuanto antes- dijo la exterminadora tomando a su amiga del brazo suavemente para caminar juntas.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se había quedado platicando con el monje Miroku, quien ya lo tenía fastidiado por sus estúpidas y pervertidas supersticiones acerca de la llegada de él y Kagome tan temprano.

-con que así, picaron- dijo el joven de ojos azules mostrando malicia en su mirada, a lo que Inuyasha solo miro con desdén y se puso serio.- oh, vamos querido amigo. No tienes por qué molestarte, de hecho eso es algo muy normal entre dos personas que se atraen y más aun cuando se atraen tanto como tú y la señorita Kagome-

-¡¿Qué estupideces piensas, Monje pervertido?!- dijo Inuyasha cansado de las malas interpretaciones de su amigo.- no todos tenemos la mente sucia como tú- dijo con enfado el peliplata y tomo postura de ofendido.

- vamos, Inuyasha solo era una pequeña bromita. No te lo tomes a pecho.- dijo el monje percatándose de que su comentario había incomodado al joven hanyou.- ¡hey muchachas! Espérennos por favor…- grito el ojiazul notando que las chicas ya se encontraban bastante adelantadas. Inuyasha solo siguió el apresurado paso del monje y pronto se encontraron con sus compañeras.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Una vez que alcanzaron a sus compañeras comenzaron a partir rumbo al Oeste para seguir a Naraku. Después de algunas horas comenzaron a agotarse, ya era de mediodía y el hambre comenzaba a molestarles así que decidieron parar en una aldea que veían próxima. Cuando llegaron se encontraron que estaba completamente deshabitada, al parecer había sido atacada por demonios pues muchas cabañas se encontraban destruidas y había un fuerte olor a muerte, pero no se encontraba ningún cadáver o sobreviviente.

-Mph, ese maldito de Naraku no dudara en mandarnos a algunos de esos guerreros para hacer su trabajo sucio, así que ¡tenemos que estar alerta muchachos!-dijo InuYasha advirtiendo un olor a cadáver que era el característico de aquellos sirvientes de Naraku.

-¿Dónde se habrán llevado los cuerpos de los aldeanos?- preguntó Shippo observando el desolador panorama.

-Seguro los demonios los habrán devorado, es una pena que una aldea entera haya tenido este fin.-dijo entristecido el monje, si bien ya vivía en ese realidad se cometieran muchas muertes y existieran guerras le seguía resultando demasiado irreal.

-detécto fragmentos de la perla de Shikón- Kagome giró hacia una de las pocas cabañas que seguían en pie, entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir un poco más pero esta se encontraba a unos metros más adelante. De pronto, la cabaña se destruyó.

-Hola, detestable Hanyou- dijo descaradamente el joven de larga trenza azabache.-Veo que te divierte el panorama, espero que no hayas pretendido quedarte, por lo que ves- dijo señalando alrededor.- nadie podrá recibirte.-y le dio una irónica sonrisa de lado.

-¡TU!...-InuYasha miró con odio aquel gesto burlón del guerrero- ¡¿qué has hecho con estas personas?!- el peliplata gritaba con furia y pretendía vengarse de aquella gente inocente.

-Mph… primero, mi nombre es Bankotsu y no "Tu", segundo esto no es obra mía-dijo encogiéndose en hombros mostrando desinterés por el lugar- yo solo obedecí la orden de permanecer aquí para esperarte y acabar contigo.- el moreno no mentía, cuando él había llegado a aquel lugar todo estaba como lo habían observado InuYasha y sus amigos. Kohaku le había dicho que Naraku quería su presencia en aquella aldea fantasma para enfrentar a InuYasha y robarle los fragmentos a Kagome. Sin embargo, Bankotsu no sabía lo que había ocurrido pero sospechaba que había sido obra de aquel que lo resucitó, aun así no le importaba y decidió no investigar más. Solo entro a una de las cabañas y permaneció allí hasta que vio que la joven miko había notado su presencia.

-¡Cuidado InuYasha! Bankotsu tiene fragmentos en sus muñecas y en su garganta- Kagome alertó al peliplata quien le asintió y volvió a mirar a su oponente.

-Vaya, tú si que tienes percepción, miko- Bankotsu dirigió una mirada seductora incomodando a la adolescente. Él sabía que aquella chiquilla era sumamente vergonzosa y quiso molestarla un poco. Kagome sólo se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. En verdad aquella sonrisa era agradable pero muy incómoda, "Diablos, que rayos le pasa a Bankotsu… ¡¿qué rayos me sucede a mí?! No tendría que comportarme así por él, pero… es algo atractivo… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Solo espero que InuYasha no lo haya notado."

-Oye, tú no molestes y vete ya de aquí si quieres seguir con vida.- Inuyasha noto aquella mirada y le molesto la reacción de Kagome, "¿Por qué se pone nerviosa? Acaso ella…por él… Naah, sé que está enamorada de mí. Y ese cadáver ni siquiera debe ser de su agrado, es más debe detestarlo por ser el enemigo pero ese sonrojo no es una buena señal…"

Bankotsu observó divertido la reacción de la joven y estuvo aún más satisfecho cuando aquel Hanyou se había molestado. Empuñó su alabarda y caminó hacia el peliplata.- ¡Aquí el que debe huir eres tú! Vamos, terminemos de esto por una vez que quiero acabar con esta tarea y poder volver a vivir como antes de que me asesinaran- el moreno frunció levemente el ceño y se detuvo a unos cinco metros de InuYasha. Kagome y los demás habían retrocedido ante la próxima batalla, pero estaban lo bastante alejados como para no estorbarle a su compañero.

InuYasha desenfundó a Colmillo de acero y ésta se transformó en una gran espada. Se puso en guardia esperando el primer ataque de su oponente.-Vamos a ver que tanto resistes con esos fragmentos, te los iré quitando uno a uno.-amenazó el peliplata.

Bankotsu se molestó con el comentario del Hanyou y comenzó a hervirle la sangre por esas estúpidas amenazas que le hacía. No lo dudó, aquel hibrido había condenado su destino. Nadie lo ofendía así y seguía con vida para contarlo. Analizó sus debilidades, podría acabar con él con un fuerte ataque de su Banryu pero también estaba esa espada que el peliplata poseía. En poder casi se igualaban y era solo esperar a que alguno de los dos se cansara para que el otro tome ventaja y de el golpe final. Luego recordó que Naraku le había dicho que aquella sacerdotisa era muy importante para el Hanyou. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrar una debilidad y con un movimiento de su alabarda dio un ataque a los compañeros de InuYasha, de su Banryu salió una ráfaga rosada que estrelló en el lugar desde donde observaban Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Kagome, levantando una espesa nube de polvo.

InuYasha vio horrorizado el resultado de ese ataque, había reaccionado demasiado tarde como para intervenir en él y ahora solo esperaba que Kagome y los demás se encuentren bien. Se desesperó al ver que ninguno salía de aquella espesa nube de polvo y se giró en dirección hacia ella.- No,no,no InuYasha.- otra ráfaga rosada detuvo al hanyou dejándolo estático- Ahora que ya acabé con aquellos estorbosos compañeros tuyos, sólo me falta destruirte a ti- Bankotsu tomó a Banryu y comenzó a girarla en su mano produciendo así que esta concentrara los poderes sobrenaturales que poseía y en un solo ataque derribó a el peliplata quien estaba demasiado distraído y no reacciono a tiempo. Pronto se vio acechado por el ataque del moreno y sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, cayó al suelo inmovilizado, soltando a Colmillo de acero que volvió a su estado normal. Vió como el joven guerrero portaba una sonrisa triunfal, sintió su sangre hervir ante la impotencia que tenia de no poder borrársela a golpes. Bankotsu levantó a Banryu preparando su último y mortal ataque para el ser que yacía paralizado en el suelo.

De pronto, de la nube de polvo que ya se disipaba, un resplandor rosado impacto en el brazo derecho del moreno, quien sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor y vio como en su brazo quedaban a la vista sus huesos, el fragmento que tenía en la muñeca se había caído pero él no lo notó. Miró con odio a la que le había disparado, quien no era nadie más que Kagome. "tendrías que estar muerta, miko. Al menos así no hubieras sufrido tanto como lo vas a hacer ahora. Pagaras por esto." Pensó Bankotsu fulminando a la chica con la mirada. Pero Kagome no se dejó intimidar y prontamente preparó otra flecha para dispararla.- ¡Oye, Bankotsu! Será mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres que te termine de purificar.- dijo la joven sacerdotisa en tono firme. Realmente había sido una suerte para ella que su flecha haya herido al guerrero, generalmente no tenía buena puntería y en el instante que vio a InuYasha en peligro no dudo en ayudarlo pensaba en apuntarle al pecho pero bueno, en el brazo no fue mala idea ¿no? Había sentido un poco de temor ante aquella mirada que le había dado el joven guerrero pero no dejo ver su inseguridad ahora estaba de por medio la vida de su amado InuYasha, quien había presenciado sorprendido la escena y comenzaba a poder moverse. "tengo que ayudar a Kagome" el peliplata se alegró de saberla a salvo, sintió como su corazón volvía a latir pero ahora tenía que ayudarla. Sabía que si no se movía rápido probablemente su compañera no tendría el mismo golpe de suerte dos veces.

Naraku que estaba vigilando la batalla desde su escondite, decidió enviar por el guerrero. Sabía que si continuaba terminaría siendo derrotado y lo llamó pronto a su palacio que era donde se encontraba hasta que pudiera regenerarse.

Bankotsu notó que el hanyou comenzaba a moverse y quiso continuar atacándolo. Pero una voz en su cabeza resonó- no es el momento, joven Bankotsu- "esa voz… es de…"- si, efectivamente. Soy Naraku, y he decidido advertirle que lo mejor es retirarse de esa batalla, si continuas morirás en manos de Inuyasha- "no voy a escapar como un cobarde" el moreno estaba furioso por la presencia de ese hibrido en su mente. Pero ahora le pedía que ¿huyera?, no estaba en la naturaleza del guerrero abandonar un combate aunque esto significara su derrota, él lucharía hasta el final.

-no insista más, es lo mejor.- y dejó de escuchar aquella voz del malvado ser para verse envuelto en una brillante luz morada. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, y vio como comenzaba a alejarse de lo que quedaba de la aldea. Era arrastrado por una fuerza sobrenatural y aunque luchara no podía escarpar ni moverse. Poco a poco fueron cayendo sus parpados y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Kagome había observado la partida de Bankotsu. Se sintió algo aliviada de que él haya escapado de allí, no sabía por qué pero se sentía feliz de saberlo que se recuperaría y lo volvería a ver, lamentablemente en otra batalla. Pero había una pequeña esperanza en su corazón que le decía que podría salvarlo del destino que Naraku le daría si ya no le servía para nada. A pesar de todo ese joven asesino era un humano y se sentía en obligación de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a la gente. La única opción que tenía ahora era mantenerlo con vida hasta que con InuYasha y los demás derroten a Naraku… InuYasha… ¡¿Inuyasha?! Recién se acordaba de su compañero. Miró en donde lo había visto por última vez, seguía ahí tirado en el polvoriento suelo. Corrió a su lado y se arrodillo junto a él. Sintió un estrujón en su pecho cuando lo vio en ese estado, tan lastimado. Lo giró para poder verlo a la cara.-Inu…Yasha…-sus ojos chocolates comenzaron a cristalizarse, su respiración se dificultaba. El peliplata estaba inconsciente, luego de haberse cegado con aquella luz brillante que envolvió a Bankotsu, su mente y su lastimado cuerpo no resistieron más y cerró los ojos. De pronto sintió el aroma de Kagome y luego su voz… estaba cargada de angustia y tristeza. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, y se encontró con los ya húmedos ojos chocolates de su compañera.- no… no llores Ka-kagome, estoy bi-bien…- InuYasha habló con lo que pudo de su voz, le costaba articular cada palabra y se volvió a dormir.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kagome habían salido del alcance del ataque de Bankotsu montando a Kirara quien se había transformado rápidamente en una gran felina y logro ponerlo a salvo. Ahora, ellos alcanzaban a Kagome que seguía junto a InuYasha.

-Señorita Kagome, creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede- dijo el monje observando a su amigo en el suelo.- Y no se preocupe tanto, él estará bien… ya saben lo que dicen "hierba mala no muere"- sonrió tímidamente, intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Kagome. Ella se percató de la atención del monje y en respuesta esbozo una débil sonrisa.

-Ven, Kagome subamos a InuYasha al lomo de Kirara- dijo Sango que se arrodilló al lado de su amiga y la tomó suavemente por los hombros para levantarla.

Kagome no se resistió y siguió a sus amigos. Tan pronto como pusieron a Inuyasha en el lomo de la gran felina, este comenzó a revolcarse incómodo. Y se incorporó despacio pero lo suficiente como para hablar y ponerse de pie. Observo a todos felices y vio en los ojos de Kagome una inmensa alegría. Sonrió algo incómodo por la situación, de hecho ellos ya sabían que él podría sanar sus heridas rápidamente "¿Por qué hacen tanto drama?" Se sacudió su traje y se acercó a la miko.

-pensé que te había sucedido algo malo… no iba a perdonármelo si eso pasaba, no debí descuidarte… perdóname- el peliplata se mostró arrepentido y aliviado de verla bien al igual que sus demás compañeros, se sentía responsable de todos ellos.

La chica lo miró curiosa por las palabras dichas pero no dudó en responder con un abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.- yo no me hubiera perdonado perderte InuYasha…- comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de alegría y preocupación que había contenido mojando así la chaqueta roja del muchacho.

Sango y Shippo vieron enternecidos la escena, eran muy pocas las veces que llegaban a ver a InuYasha de esa manera y lo más hermoso del momento es que se comportaba bien con Kagome. Miroku en cambio reflexionó un momento, abrió sus brazos en señal de espera y miro a Sango como diciéndole "es nuestro turno", Sango al notar el intento de romanticismo del joven monje se sonrojo y se hizo la desentendida. "Además de arruinar el momento no tiene ideas propias del romanticismo" pensó la exterminadora y suspiro cansadamente. De pronto una suave caricia en sus partes traseras la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, su mano derecha reaccionó al instante como un ya adquirido reflejo y golpeó contra la mejilla del libidinoso joven- ¡monje pervertido!- le dijo dándose media vuelta, estaba furiosapor el comportamiento tan desvergonzado del muchacho y alejándose de él caminó en dirección a Kirara.

-pero Sanguito, no es mi culpa, es mi mano maldita- dijo el ojiazul sobándose su adolorida mejilla. Él ya se había acostumbrado al placentero dolor de cada cachetada de la exterminadora ya que las recibía a diario.

- ¡Hay Miroku! ¿cuándo aprenderás?-dijo cansadamente el pequeño zorrito quien había observado el mal comportamiento de aquel joven.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Luego de saber a InuYasha en buen estado, lo dejó con Miroku quién seguía con una gran marca roja en su mejilla mientras que Sango y Shippo hablaban cerca de la imponente mascota de la exterminadora, Kagome se dirigió al lugar en donde había caído el fragmento que logro quitar del brazo de Bankotsu. _"¿cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta que perdió el fragmento? Creo que estaba demasiado ocupado lanzándome una mirada asesina… cielos, sí que iba a matarme si hubiese podido"_. Estaba a pocos pasos del fragmento, lo veía brillar en el suelo. _"Oh, con que aquí estas"_ se arrodillo para recogerlo, levanto el pequeño cristal rosado y lo observo por un momento. A su mente vino la imagen de la seductora mirada y la sarcástica sonrisa tan peculiar del moreno. Sus piro cansadamente y apretando el fragmento contra su pecho cerro los ojos para recordarlo mejor. ¿Cómo era que él estaba en sus pensamientos?

-¡Kaaaagooomeee!- la azabache escucho el grito que la saco de sus pensamientos y giró en dirección de la llamada.- Vámonos, tenemos que apresurarnos para alcanzar al maldito de Bankotsu.- le dijo el peliplata que dando un salto llego a donde estaba arrodillada la muchacha.

-oh, eem… si claro vámonos.- la chica se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo que el muchacho había esparcido al aterrizar.- encontré el fragmento que le pertenecía a Bankotsu- le dijo mostrándole el pequeño cristal brillante.

-Mph, bien guárdalo. Solo faltan quitarle los demás y ya no nos preocuparemos de él.- el peliplata tenía cierto recelo al moreno que no tenía nada que ver con la razón de que sean enemigos, pues a él también le parecía que el destino de ese guerrero no había sido el mejor pero tampoco lo justificaría y lo ayudaría. Era parte de su orgullo de hombre no dejar que alguien más acaparara la atención de Kagome, y cierto guerrero ya lo tenía harto de tantas miradas osadas a la chica. Que al parecer no le eran del todo indiferentes.

-No digas eso InuYasha. Sabes que si podemos salvarlo lo haremos, te guste o no.-advirtió la azabache a lo que el ojidorado respondió con un bufido sabía que sería en vano discutirle a ella porque al final siempre lograba su cometido.

-Muchachos, ya debemos irnos si queremos alcanzar a Bankotsu.- les dijo desde el cielo una Sango que ya llevaba su traje de exterminadora sentada en Kirara con el Monje Miroku y el pequeño Shippo.

-Ya vamos, Sango- le respondió la joven miko.

-Súbete a mi espalda, Kagome- le dijo el peliplata y la muchacha asintió y rápidamente se sujetó a la espalda de InuYasha aferrándose a los hombros de este y rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del mismo.

InuYasha percibió el tenue olor que era característico del líder de los Shichinintai y comenzó a correr en dirección a éste. Kirara lo imitó y juntos siguieron el rastro de olor a cadáver. Cada vez se hacía más débil el rastro así que decidieron apurar más el paso, llegaron hasta un precipicio que dividía notoriamente los terrenos. El lugar en que se encontraban era una colina alta, su vegetación era abundante estaba llena de frondosos árboles y el césped era verde. Pero más allá del precipicio el terreno era árido, se observaba los esqueléticos árboles que estaban efímeramente esparcidos por la extensión del valle y a la lejanía se podía divisar un pequeño Monte o al menos así se veía desde el lugar donde estaban. "Qué raro, es justo en este límite en donde comienza a sentirse esa presencia purificadora, pero ¿Por qué este cambio radical en la naturaleza? Es como si en ese lugar no existiera vida" pensó la joven miko que al igual que sus demás amigos se había asombrado del cambio radical en el ambiente.

-Ah, el Monte de las Ánimas. Creo que será mejor ir a investigar.- dijo el monje reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de que Naraku estuviera escondido en dentro de esa atmosfera tan pura, pues siendo un ser de una gran magnitud maligna era casi imposible imaginar que se escondiera allí.

Poco a poco fueron perdiendo lo que quedaba del rastro que seguían y se vieron varados en aquel remoto lugar, que comenzaba a molestar a Shippo y a Kirara que no aguanto por mucho tiempo y se transformó en una diminuta gatita que gruñía débilmente, a quien Sango tomo en sus brazos.

-Debe ser el aura pura del lugar lo que le afectó a Kirara.- dijo la exterminadora viendo como temblaba el pequeño ser que cargaba dulcemente.

-A mí me duele la cabezaa…- el pequeño zorrito se desmayó. Kagome se arrodillo para levantarlo y cargarlo de igual manera que Sango llevaba a Kirara. Mientras veía como en los ojos de Shippo se notaba el malestar del pequeño.

-No soportan el ambiente purificador porque poseen poderes mágicos, ¿Tú no te sientes mal InuYasha?- le pregunto al peliplata que estaba a su lado mirando con desconcierto la escena.

-InuYasha es un ser hibrido, tal vez a él…- dijo el Houshi deduciendo la condición de su amigo.

-Feh, yo no soy tan débil como ellos.-pero ciertamente ese ambiente también influía en él, no en la magnitud que a sus amigos pero si supo que sería un problema. Se adentró un poco más en el campo de fuerza purificador que poseía el lugar y de su alrededor comenzaron a salir pequeñas chispas blancas que reaccionaban ante la presencia del Hanyou.- Esto es un campo de energía- dijo el peliplata retrocediendo y si entiendo la pesadez de tal campo.

-Haauh…- suspiro el monje que se tocaba la frente como si le doliera-este campo fue creado para proteger este lugar, el poder que tiene es sorprendente y puede purificar cualquier alma o demonio lleno de maldad. Por eso es que para nosotros los humanos esta magnitud de pureza nos provoca nauseas.- las muchachas miraban divertidas la reacción de Miroku.

-Nosotras nos encontramos realmente bien.- dijeron las chicas a unísono cuestionando el punto del monje.

-¿No habrá algo de maldad en tu interior?- pregunto InuYasha acercándose al monje-Ni siendo monje te salvas de ser un pervertido, no ves que esta aura te purificara el corazón- le dijo el peliplata siendo sincero con el ojiazul.- Sera mejor que continuemos a ver que encontramos.

Después de un largo trecho observaron al imponente Monte y en su base se veía un gran palacio. Que tenía varias torres de vigilancia y un gran muro que rodeaba al edificio central. Se apresuraron a llegar a las afueras del castillo, pero no se encontraba ningún guardia o vigilante. Así que decidieron entrar para averiguar.

-Esto me parece muy raro…- InuYasha recorrió con la vista el lugar.

-InuYasha, siento que hay fragmentos en el interior del palacio.- Kagome sospechaba que esos fragmentos eran de Bankotsu pero no quiso apresurarse con sus esperanzas, aunque si era cierto haría todo lo posible por convencerlo para que recapacite.

…

Dentro del castillo se encontraba el moreno recostado en el suelo de una de las tantas habitaciones del edificio. Sus sentidos comenzaban a reponerse. Movió sus parpados para luego abrir sus hermosos ojos turquesas, miró el techo de madera que lo protegía de la intemperie. De pronto sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho y recordó con odio a la muchacha que le había herido _"maldición, esa miko me las pagará"_ pensó observando su esquelético brazo. Un pequeño destello a su lado le advirtió que allí había un fragmento, lo tomó y se lo colocó en su muñeca. Su brazo comenzaba a regenerarse hasta que estuvo por completo sano y dejo de dolerte. Lo estiró un poco para acostumbrarse mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente y lograba sentarse en el piso de madera.

Miró a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, pudo reconocer que era una habitación completamente vacía con excepción de su presencia y su alabarda Banryu apoyada en una de las paredes. _"Al menos tengo mi alabarda… pero… ¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_ se puso de pie y caminó los pocos pasos hasta Banryu, la tomó con un solo brazo y se la coloco al hombro. _"debo inspeccionar este lugar para poder salir"_ el moreno abrió la puerta y se asomó en ella, la cual daba al solitario pasillo_, "Mph, al parecer no hay nadie más aquí_". Salió de la habitación y camino el corredor hasta llegar a una gran sala, en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba parado él había una ancha puerta que parecía dar a la salida de aquel edificio. Cruzó la habitación a paso lento, pues no tenía ninguna prisa. _"¿Dónde estará Naraku? ¿Para qué me trajo a este lugar si ni siquiera podre acabar con el imbécil de InuYasha?"_ el moreno se revolvió con una mano su flequillo para calmarse _"es más ¿dónde diablos estarán Jackotsu y Renkotsu?"_ se quedó parado junto a la puerta principal al escuchar la voz de Kagome del otro lado de esta.

…

-Feh, de seguro es de alguno de esos guerreros.-dijo el peliplata intentando mantenerse indiferente al anuncio de la muchacha.

-Es mejor que vayamos a investigar, tal vez puedan decirnos dónde se encuentra Naraku- Kagome quería convencer a InuYasha para entrar al edificio antiguo, quería cerciorarse de que era Bankotsu. Muy en lo profundo de su corazón, se moría por ver al moreno de ojos azules. Aunque no lo reconocería abiertamente pues esto significaría traición a InuYasha y a los demás.

Sango, Miroku y Kirara recorrían el lugar por los cielos intentando encontrar alguien o algo que les diera advertencia de la posible presencia de Naraku, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada.

…

Naraku quien estaba no en el interior del castillo sino que ya se había trasladado al centro del monte para mantenerse oculto un poco más. Se encontraba en una cueva interna de la gigante roca el lugar era oscuro, húmedo y tenebroso, podríamos decir, perfecto para la presencia de aquel repugnante ser quien estaba casi completando su regeneración. Le pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer seria librarse de aquellos tres guerreros que le restaban por eliminar, pues pronto dejarían de servirle y no quería perder sus preciosos fragmentos con aquellos estúpidos humanos. Así que decidió poner en marcha un plan, que él suponía daría los resultados esperados.

-Será mejor que acabe con la triste existencia de esos insignificantes humanos, ya que pronto no necesitaré de ellos para acabar con InuYasha y sus amigos… prefiero darme el gusto de hacerlos perecer con mis propias manos- el malvado Hanyou sonreía perversamente ante su idea. -Para eso necesitaré de ese tipo, Renkotsu.-

"_guerrero Renkotsu"_ se escuchó en la mente del hombre calvo.-¡ ¿Q-QUIEN ERES?!- dijo asustado el guerrero escupe fuego quien se había sorprendido con aquella voz que vagamente le parecía conocida. _"soy Naraku, el mismo que le dio los fragmentos a tu hermano Bankotsu para resucitarlos" _el hombre con marcas violetas en el rostro sintió extrañez al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, hace tiempo él era el miembro que más respeto le tenía al moreno pero poco a poco su deseo de ambición le hacían tomar celos y odio a su líder, algo que Naraku notó y sonrió satisfecho al saber el tipo de sentimientos que el muchacho mostraba. - ¿Qué quieres tú conmigo?- le dijo el joven calvo a la voz en su mente. _"He venido a proponerle algo que le interesará mucho, se trata sobre conseguir más fragmentos, ¿sabes que pueden hacerte más poderoso que cualquiera de tus hermanos incluso más poderoso que el mismo… Bankotsu?"_ el malvado ser se divertía con los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos de Renkotsu. Siempre le divertía corromper a las mentes humanas, son tan débiles en su lealtad. Renkotsu por su parte se sorprendió con la extraña propuesta de Naraku, pero lo que le ofrecía era demasiado tentador así que…-Exactamente, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo el guerrero esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. _"Necesito que le quites el fragmento a Jackotsu, a fin de cuentas ese extraño joven no me sirve para nada"_ dijo el hibrido con desinterés y frialdad. -¿Q-qué qué?- respondió el calvo ante la descarada petición _"lo que oíste… vamos, eres un asesino ¿Qué diferencia hay entre matar a Jackotsu que a cualquier otro hombre?"_ en verdad ese ser era cruel, pues proponerle tal cosa había sido demasiado terrible pero la ambición del calvo pudo más y aceptó –Esta bien, hare lo que digas.- _"puedes quedarte con los fragmentos de tu Hermano"_ dijo arrastrando la última palabra intentando quebrar al guerrero pero éste solo se inmutó. _"luego, cuando los tomes podrás enfrentarte con Bankotsu y vencerlo"_ el guerrero sonrió gustoso ante el comentario, pues ciertamente siempre había estado en la sombra del moreno y no quería estarlo más, y por arte de la suerte se presentaban las excusas necesarias para rebelarse contra Bankotsu. Poder tener más fragmentos le aseguraba poder vivir otra vez y tener más poder del que habría imaginado, todo parecía que saldría bien. –No digas más, sólo una última cosa… ¿Dónde está mi querido hermano Jackotsu?- pregunto con ironía pues hacía tiempo, más precisamente desde cuando resucitó, que ya no tenía ningún tipo de lealtad o amistad sincera con aquellos que él decía "hermanos". Sin dudas el fragmento infectado de maldad que se encontraba en su garganta, habían oscurecido completamente su corazón, cegándolo de sed por poder.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Renkotsu se dirigió al lugar que le había dicho Naraku y ciertamente Jackotsu se encontraba allí, estaba descansando sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre una roca y observaba curioso el pequeño fragmento rosado que sostenía con sus dedos índice y meñique y con su otra mano en el mentón tratando de averiguar algo de aquel "insignificante cristal" o así era como él lo veía pues nunca le habían interesado. Cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos a su hermano Renkotsu y sacudió su mano en señal de saludo al calvo muchacho.

-¡Hermano Renkotsu! ¡Aquí!- dijo el afeminado joven sonriendo y saludando simpáticamente al otro guerrero. Más no sabía las intenciones malvadas que tenía éste en su contra. Lentamente fue bajo la velocidad de su saludo hasta que vio que el calvo guerrero se aproximaba más hasta que finalmente se quedó parado a unos metros de él.

Renkotsu sonrió de lado, "será sencillo, su confianza en mí lo condenara" y preparó al cañón que anteriormente se encontraba en su espalda pero ahora llevaba sobre su hombro derecho listo para ser utilizado.- Hey, Jackotsu…dame tus fragmentos- apunto su cañón al sorprendido joven que estaba aún sentado sobre la roca y que lo miraba incrédulo.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! Solo tengo este fragmento- dijo mostrándole su mano con el cristal entre sus dedos.- y sabes que se lo entregaré a Bankotsu- termino con desdén, pues sabia de la actitud ambiciosa de aquel calvo guerrero pero no creía que desafiaría la orden del moreno de entregarle los fragmentos.

El ambicioso guerrero frunció el ceño y volvió a pedirle los fragmentos-¡que me des los fragmentos!- dijo enfurecido, y al instante accionó su cañón que disparó contra un desprevenido Jackotsu. "pero… pero ¿qué hi-ce?..." por un momento se arrepintió de su acto, pero nuevamente volvió la maldad a su corazón. "Es justo lo que se merecía…" y sonrió triunfante. Caminó en dirección del lugar donde había disparado sospechaba que un solo ataque no acabaría con Jackotsu y preparó otra vez su cañón para rematarlo si era necesario.

Jackotsu se percató del ataque cuando éste arremetió contra él y sintió como estallo la piedra en la que se encontraba sentado, cómo su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más en la tierra y los escombros y finalmente observo entre aquella columna de humo que se disipaba al guerrero que le había atacado, traicionando su confianza y dándole la espalda por su ambición. Sintió pena por él ya que sabía que no terminaría en buen final siguiendo ese camino, pues a pesar de ser un asesino Jackotsu entendía que con la lealtad y la confianza no se debía jugar. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y poco a poco se fueron entrecerrando, su vista se nublaba un poco y no podía o más bien no quería realizar ningún movimiento "aunque Renkotsu me haya traicionado por estos miserables y estúpidos cristales no haré nada, porque no podría atacarlo después de todo hemos compartido mucho juntos y tengo respeto por los buenos recuerdos y nuestra ya antigua y extinta amistad" Jackotsu sonrió con amargura, sus energías vitales que le proporcionaba el fragmento incrustado en su garganta se iban apagando lentamente y una vez que el calvo guerrero estuvo parado a su lado, lo miró con compasión y luego cerró finalmente sus ojos para no abrirlos nuevamente nunca más.

Renkotsu se quedó parado al lado del cadáver sin vida de Jackotsu, sonrió sínicamente y se arrodillo para quitarle el fragmento que llevaba en su mano, luego le quitó el de la garganta haciendo que el cuerpo se desintegrara como polvo dejando solo la espada y la pequeña pulsera que el afeminado muchacho acostumbraba llevar en su muñeca, que significaba la amistad entre los Shichinintai. "que lastima tu final querido Jackotsu… pero no tuve alternativa" pensó y mientras tomaba la pequeña pulsera para utilizarla en su futuro encuentro con Bankotsu. Vio que no era necesario utilizar su cañón nuevamente ya que Jackotsu no había hecho el mas mínimo intento de defenderse "debilidad" le llamó a la actitud del afeminado joven. Se giró, dejando atrás el lugar testigo de su traición y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio que se encontraba al pie del monte, pues Naraku le había dicho que allí estaría Bankotsu.

…

Bankotsu se había quedado escuchando como InuYasha y Kagome hablaban por detrás de la puerta y se inclinó en ésta para observar por una ranura que la puerta poseía. Los vio allí, en medio del patio delantero del castillo, estaba a punto de hacer su aparición cuando llegó esa otra extraña y fría sacerdotisa en un caballo, se había detenido junto a InuYasha y observo algo divertido la expresión de incomodidad y tristeza en el dulce rostro de Kagome, no podía escuchar muy bien lo que hablaban porque ya habían bajado su tono en la conversación pero entendía un poco la situación pues vio como el peliplata se acercó a la fría miko del caballo y en sus ojos se notaba el brillo de amor que por primera vez observaba en aquellos odiados ojos dorados "Aja con que tienes dos debilidades muy interesantes" razonó Bankotsu ante el comportamiento tan estúpido que parecía despertar aquella sacerdotisa.

Kagome se había alejado de ellos cuando vio en aquellos ojos dorados el tan dulce brillo que esperaba alguna vez fuera para ella, pero sabía que no tenía sentido ilusionarse pues siempre el corazón del InuYasha sería de Kikyo, agacho un poco la cabeza y retrocedió unos metros dándoles el espacio necesario para que aquellos amantes frustrados conversaran en paz. Su mirada se había vuelto triste y amenazaban salir unas lágrimas amargas pero decidió que no era el momento adecuado para llorar por esas cosas y respiro profundamente liberando un poco de la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

"Al parecer esa miko está enamorada del estúpido hibrido… pero acepta que ese imbécil está enamorado de aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo… es una ilusa" se molestó un poco ante la tolerancia y comprensión que presentaba la azabache por aquella incómoda situación, pues si él hubiese estado en su lugar no habría permitido tales cosas, "pero en fin… ese no es problema mío" pensó encogiéndose en hombros y colocándose las palmas atrás de la nuca demostrando desinterés. Aunque muy en el fondo, casi imperceptible hasta para él, tenía un sentimiento que le llevaba a tomar cierta atención en las actitudes que siempre le sorprendían de aquella miko, como él llamaba.

De pronto escuchó un cañonazo a lo lejos, "Renkotsu" pensó el moreno y sonrió, sabía que con el apoyo de su hermano sería más fácil exterminar al estúpido de InuYasha y sus estorbosos amigos. Se alejó de la puerta y tomo su alabarda, sentía que Renkotsu no se encontraba a mucha distancia, y decidió salir del edificio. Alzo a Banryu y arremetió contra la puerta principal volviéndola añicos en segundos.

Las dos sacerdotisas y el Hanyou miraron en dirección hacia la ya destruida puerta principal, observando la silueta del guerrero salir de allí.

"Bankotsu" pensó Kagome en un alivio que le causaba volver a ver al moreno.

-¡Inseecto!- dijo un molesto InuYasha que le dirigía una dorada mirada con odio al guerrero.

Kikyo solo miró sin expresión alguna a aquel joven de ojos azules. No le parecía en lo absoluto una amenaza, ella tenía como objetivo derrotar a Naraku y esto solo le haría perder el tiempo. Así que sólo tomo las riendas del caballo y se dispuso a irse pero no sin antes decir –Nos veremos pronto InuYasha- dándole una fría pero tierna mirada a esos expresivos ojos dorados que mostraban amor y tristeza por la partida de ella.

Kagome solo se sintió mas incomoda y sola al ver que en esas miradas ellos gritaban su amor, "nunca será así conmigo, lo sé" su flequillo tapo sus ojos chocolates en un vano intento por ocultar sus emociones, se volvió al moreno esperando que en un milagro encontrara consuelo en él.

Mientras toda esta escena dramática sucedía, Bankotsu se sentía estupido y asqueado por presenciar tales hechos. Pero solo se quedó parado esperando a que llegara Renkotsu y juntos terminen con aquel patético triángulo amoroso. Cuando noto que la azabache se giró en su dirección y como sus cristalizados ojos lo llamaban, por un momento casi inexistente o así lo quería creer él, su instinto y sensibilidad le decía que corriera a ella y la abrazara "pero que demoni... como puedo sentir estas estupideces" volviendo a su compostura, cerró los ojos y concentrándose en mantener distantes a sus emociones esbozó una irónica sonrisa de medio lado. Y le hablo a la muchacha que esperaba una respuesta a su silenciosa petición.

-¿Qué sucede miko? Acaso tu amor con ese estúpido hibrido ¿no es correspondido?- sonrió falsamente y mientras veía como el semblante de la joven del futuro se desmoronaba lentamente se fue percatando de que Renkotsu se encontraba ya más cerca y por lo tanto seria hora de comenzar la batalla con InuYasha.

La azabache pensó que ante el mínimo titubeo que tuvo el guerrero, éste le correspondería y la consolaría pero su corazón se heló cuando escucho tan crueles palabras burlonas de la boca del moreno. "que tonta fui… como iba alguien como él tener sentimientos hacia mí… sin embargo aún siento esa esperanza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo darme por vencido con esta necesidad de salvarlo?" miró atenta a todos los gestos del moreno "será acaso que yo me he… no, no puede ser ¿verdad? Ni siquiera lo conozco bien, pero si pudiera acercármele sé que lo ayudaría"

Un estruendoso impacto retumbo en los oídos de todos los que se encontraban en aquel patio del palacio, el caballo en el cual Kikyo estaba montada se espantó y ella se cayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo InuYasha la sostuvo en sus brazos.- es mejor que te vayas de aquí Kikyo, necesito que estés a salvo.- el hanyou le dijo estas palabras en tono de súplica, pues bien sabía que aquella fría sacerdotisa era lo más importante en su vida.

Kikyo lo miro curiosamente "como ha cambiado InuYasha, él no era tan expresivo con sus sentimientos… es ella, Kagome… ella hizo lo que yo no pude hacer en todo el tiempo que estuve con él. Su corazón es tan puro y actúa en bien hacia los demás aunque eso le cueste su propia felicidad" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una suave calidez en sus delgados labios.- InuYasha…- lo miró sorprendida y sintió como el peliplata la rodeaba con sus brazos en un abrazo protector.

-necesito que te vayas de aquí, Kikyo. Quiero tenerte a salvo, no podría perderte… no de nuevo.- InuYasha la soltó y la ayudo a pararse mientras escuchaba una malvada carcajada que provenía de entre las los escombros y el polvo levantado por la explosión.

-¡que romántica escena!- se burló el guerrero calvo que caminaba entre el muro destruido.- al parecer tendremos drama en esta batalla- observo que detrás del hanyou y de la sacerdotisa se encontraba su hermano mayor y la miko extraña a la que le había robado ya una vez los fragmentos "perfecto, puede ser que esta muchacha tenga más fragmentos de la perla de Shikon" sonrió malévolamente y grito en dirección al moreno-¡Bankotsu necesito arreglar cuentas contigo también!- se fue acercando más y más a aquellos jóvenes, todos eran un obstáculo para él así que decidió que acabaría con todos ellos, pero dejaría a Bankotsu mal herido para poder torturarlo y vengarse por la envidia que le tenía.

Bankotsu escucho el anuncio de Renkotsu pero no le dio importancia " que diablos querrá ahora Renkotsu, no era necesario que lo hable así pero… en fin ya después poder arreglar las cosas con él" levantó una mano y la colocó junto a sus labios para que su voz sonara más fuerte cuando hablara-¡¿Dónde está Jackotsu?!- preguntó al guerrero que se encontraba ya enfrente de InuYasha y al cual lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-No es que quisiera arruinarles el momento pero… ¡moriraaaaan!- dijo el calvo guerrero mientras disparaba con su cañón a InuYasha y Kikyo. El peliplata reacciono rápidamente y tomo a su amada Kikyo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y saltó del lugar donde impacto la munición, salvándolos a ambos del impacto mortal del arma de Renkotsu. Kikyo por su parte se aferró a InuYasha y cerró los ojos ante el ruido del impacto y los abrió nuevamente cuando tocaron tierra y escucho la suave voz del hanyou decirle en tono bajo –es mejor que te vayas, por favor vete y sálvate. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto cuando derrotemos a Naraku.- la besó por última vez y dio un salto de gran altura para volver al lugar de batalla. La sacerdotisa se quedó allí, miró alrededor y se encontraba en una zona desierta pero al parecer muy alejada del conflicto porque no se escuchaba nada más. "InuYasha, después de todo me sigues amando" pensó y se enterneció ante la actitud protectora del muchacho -te esperare mi InuYasha- dijo al viento y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se percibía la presencia de Naraku, ese lugar era el centro del monte.

Kagome había visto como InuYasha había desaparecido con Kikyo entre el polvo de la explosión y por un momento pensó que habían sido asesinados. Pero luego vio al peliplata saltar alto con la sacerdotisa y a grandes zancadas se alejaba del lugar. "¿me abandonó?... no, no, no… Kagome concéntrate, InuYasha volverá por ti él no puede hacerte esto…" en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y el miedo, que haría ahora en medio de dos altamente peligrosos guerreros, obviamente su situación no era la mejor y pensó en escabullirse pero justo cuando retrocedía lentamente sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo – ¡auch! Me lastimas…- se quejó la azabache mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que la sujetaba- Ba-Bankot-su… yo, etto- tartamudeó ante la inminente reunión de sus chocolates orbes con las azulinas del moreno, realmente se sentía perdida en esa mirada pero aun así debía salvarse así que empezó a forcejear el agarre- suéltame, ¡que me sueltes te digo!- su voz sonaba enfadada y asustada al mismo tiempo, cosa que el joven líder notó y sonrió ante el miedo de la chica.

-¿con que pensabas que podrías escapar eh? No contabas con que alguien te lo impidiera ¿verdad?- con su otra mano el agarro del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa- pero para tu mala suerte aquí estoy yo… y por cierto ¿Dónde está ese maldito hibrido? Al parecer te ha abandonado aquí, sola y a mi merced.- se rio disfrutando de la mirada asesina que le otorgaba la muchacha a la que con su mano aprisionaba su mentón. Kagome movió su rostro para todos lados intentando zafarse de ambos agarres que el moreno le daba "maldita sea, como me escaparé ahora… InuYasha por favor ven" suplicaba en su mente cuando escucho que otra voz, una desagradable y algo conocida, interrumpió la fija mirada del ojiazul en ella para voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-oh, no- Renkotsu dio un tono de pena- dime que no estás enamorado de esta chiquilla, Bankotsu- y rio burlonamente mientras el moreno soltaba a Kagome para cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño a el calvo guerrero.

-por supuesto que no. ¿Qué estupideces dices? Y dima ¿has visto a Jackotsu? No lo he vuelto a ver desde que me fui.- se acercó más a Renkotsu "si, eso es. Ven, acércate, confía en mí. Terminaré contigo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, Bankotsu" pensó el ambicioso guerrero cuando de repente tomo su cañón, lo acomodo a su hombro rápidamente y aprovechando la sorpresa del moreno dijo- pues, ¿Cómo decirlo? Jackotsu me cedió, casi voluntariamente, su fragmento. Por lo que se entiende que él ya no existe más.- sonrió placenteramente ante el aparente shock que tenía el joven líder con la noticia. Y lentamente jalo el gatillo del cañón, haciendo escuchar nuevamente ese estruendoso sonido de impacto.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario de Renkotsu "¿será cierto?" pensó pero cuando el moreno deshizo el agarre sintió su corazón oprimirse "es tonto pensar en esto" se dijo y comenzó a escuchar la aparente charla que tenían ambos hermanos. Para ella también fue una sorpresa escuchar lo de Jackotsu, pues ella imaginaba que la lealtad era lo más importante en la relación que mantenían entre esos despiadados guerreros. Pronto todo se fue volviendo oscuro, sintió un peso enorme sobre su cuerpo y este impacto de lleno contra el suelo. Intento incorporarse pero algo o, mejor dicho alguien, la abrazo contra su cuerpo para protegerla y la sujeto de su espalda y las piernas, levantándola en sus brazos. Kagome vislumbro entre el espeso polvo el plateado cabello del hanyou.-Inu…Yasha…- lo llamo débilmente y se desmayó en sus brazos, ya que la fuerte caída le había causado golpes en la nuca provocando su estado inconsciente.

InuYasha maldijo internamente el haber llegado tarde "demonios, ese Renkotsu me las pagará" y sujeto fuertemente a la muchacha inconsciente en sus brazos. De un solo salto salió del campo de batalla y corrió en el desolado territorio hasta que a lo lejos diviso a Kirara con sus amigos montados sobre ella. Aumento su velocidad y llego rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban el monje, la exterminadora, el pequeño kitsuke y la gran mononoke.

-chicos ayúdenme, les dejo a Kagome, como pueden ver esta inconsciente pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo. Debo volver para pelear con Bankotsu y Renkotsu.- InuYasha la recostó suavemente en el suelo y Sango se agacho rápidamente para tomar su cabeza y ponerla en su falda en función de almohada. Shippo por su parte se acercó a la azabache y con mucha tristeza dijo - ¿se pondrá mejor verdad?- mientras sollozaba débilmente.

-por supuesto que sí, pequeñín- dijo el monje intentando animarlo- sabes muy bien que la señorita Kagome es muy fuerte y rápidamente se recompondrá.- si bien Miroku sabía que todo estaría bien, también se preocupaba por sus amigos pero hizo todo lo posible para darle confianza y ánimos a Shippo, que se recostó al lado de la muchacha y la miraba anhelante de verla despertar rápidamente como le aseguro el joven monje.


End file.
